<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Everything and My Nothing at All by Chiicheo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709742">My Everything and My Nothing at All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiicheo/pseuds/Chiicheo'>Chiicheo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa: Hopeful Mayhem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, No Beta read we die like men, angsty as fuck, i wrote this at like 2 am, jaime is really fucking sad, slightly canon-divergent but that is okay, void cafe au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiicheo/pseuds/Chiicheo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jaime neo is really fucking conflicted</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valerie Yanovich/Jaime Neo, Valerie Yanovich/Jaime Neo/Remus Copperhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Everything and My Nothing at All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this again really late at night and i did not read over it beforehand so it might be really shitty who knows. anyways hopefully you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I love you guys so much." Jaime feels the warm embrace of his partners. It's almost as if his worries had melted away— if only for a short moment. But he had felt like he was truly at home with the people he loved.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I love you so much I'm so sorry," The taller of the three rattled off, tears dripping from her face.</p><p>Jaime falls to the floor, eyes drawn to her as if she were the Sun in his own little personal universe.</p><p> </p><p>It's terribly unfortunate that the Sun quickly turns painful once you get too close.</p><p>Guess that's just another thing it has in common with Valerie Yanovich.</p><p>None of that matters now, though, he supposes. 'Dead men tell no tales', was it? He had never been much a Pirates of the Caribbean fan. Anyways, there was really only one question on his mind at this point, as he could feel his limbs give out from under him.</p><p> </p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>Why would she do this?</p><p> </p><p>He uses the last of his strength to prop himself up slightly, and take a deep breath. He certainly has many words for Valerie.</p><p> </p><p>Words that would never be spoken. Almost immediately after said deep breath, Jaime falls flat on the floor with a thud.</p><p> </p><p>...He is dead.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>With a jolt, the neon-haired boy opens his eyes. Where is this...? Is this a hidden area in the ship that no one had told him about, perhaps??? </p><p>He makes an attempt to stand upright, only for his feet to be met with nothing but void.</p><p>Huh. Strange.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.........He didn't know he knew how to levitate! Well, the more you know! </p><p>Observing his surroundings, he plasters the usual wide grin on his face. Where did everyone go? Oh, man. Is this where Uri, Akio, Ruhig, and Charlotte had been hiding?! Ooh, they certainly are sneaky. Jaime never would've expected to find them in the void! Crossing his arms, he looks to his left. And then to his right again.</p><p>"Uri??? Akio??? Is THIS where you guys've been hiding?! Man, you could've told me that you found such a freakin' cool hiding spot! I wouldn't have told anybody!" He calls out, pausing momentarily for a response.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"He-LLOOOO???" </p><p>Getting visibly frustrated with the lack of answer, he sits on nothingness. Maybe Ruhig or Charlotte would answer him...</p><p> </p><p>"Ruhig?! Chaaaaarloootte!" He yells again, hearing the echo of his own yelling reverberate back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Wait. Where was Remus and Valerie........? They had JUST been in the galley, making milkshakes together.</p><p> </p><p>All he remembers is Valerie hugging both him and Remus, S̶̨̡̛̛̖̝̫̥͍̣͎̹̲͖͖̘̩͕͖͙̖͇̦̼̘̱͖͇͊̈́̌̾̊̒̈́͋̈́͒̇̑̇͌̑̇͗͛͌̅̽̽̓́͛͊̅͆̄͆͒̊͛̌̂̋̔̎̈́͑̑͒̋̈͗́͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠Ĥ̵̨̡̧̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̨̨̨̡̛̛̜̰͚̤͕͎̯͓̖̰͙̮̤̙̣͎͍͉̻͖͉͉͖̘̩̬̳͉͚̙͕͙̮͇͖̯̟̟̳̼̜̹̺̘̠͙̙͇͍̙̗̭̭̭̩̫̖̲̩̟̠͕͔̥̖̗̰͔̟̠̖̙̼̯̤̫͕͙̥̗̼̝̞̝͖͕̝̼͓͚̬̟̦̟̮̣̲̹̰̟͖̯̱̩̪̝̜̯̺͎̀̊̾͗͌̐̀͛̈̑̌̑̂̑̐͛͋͗̓͐̆̒͊̍̃̑̎̽̈́̓̓́̊̎̈́̿̂̎̐̔̈́̌͐͑͑̎̄͆̾̈̔̃̓̔͌̓̽̎͆̉̄͑͊̅̾̉̑̀̾͒̒̎̄̑̔͋̃̽̂̕̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅȨ̴̨̧̢̨̨̢̧̛̛͍̳͇͔̥̳̙͖̖̫̖̘̭͖̰̩̖̝͓͈͔̭̻̟̥̘͚͇̫͙̹̼̟̜͕̮̹̺̳̣̠͕̻̠̪̤̝̭͉͇̪̤̹̹̼̜̝̖̺̓̆́͆̋́̅͆̾̽̅͋̋̓̈́͐̅̇͐̈́̽͊̆̓́̐̒̔̈́͒͐̾̆̊̽̌̆͛̒̓͑͂̔̇̾̎̅̊̋̑̃͂͌̿̔̂̌̈͐̓̈́̐͆͑̓̀̂̓͌̀͗͆͒̕̕͘͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̷̨̢̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̟̙̪̖̻̲̻̮̘͙̪͕̼̟͇̱̱̩͎͎̹̤̪̯͓̗͔̯͎̯̫̰͚͎͓̥̲͔̱̫̤͕̻̝̟̦̠̟̟̪͈͔͙̒̐̉̈̋͗̋̓̊͐̏͊̽͆̑̈̋͛̉̄͊͋͆̾͆̍̏̉̂̊͐̿͂͊͒̂͐̎͌̎̊̌̅̂̓̉͛̓́͂́͛̏̐̐̇̉͊͐̔͌̑̒͛̉̓̔͋̓̐̈́͒̆̾̊̎̏̔̿̒͐̽͑̔̑͛̋͊̓̽̈́̊̏̓̅̀̐̇̍̿̓̅̀̆̉̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅK̷̡̧̢̧̧̧̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̙̮̳̞͔̻̝̺̯̗̺̖̯̞̟̜̙͍͈̖̮̜͕̝̥̗̪̝̮͕̬̦͖̗̪̭͖̩͉̲͈̳͚͔͕̙̼̝̼̘͔̭̺̘̙͙͙̲͕̯̞̜̼̜̱̬͎̯̭͕̤͍̺̣̮̖̼̗͇͉̺̮̪̦̬̣͔̥̖̪̝̞̘̟̫̮̻̣͎̫̙͇̣̼̟̏̓̀͐͐̾̔̂̎̊̈͑̒̒̓̀̈́̌̄̂̄̐̎̓̉͌͂̿͌̅̈́͒͗̀̒͗̄̽̾̑̂͐̅̓͐͌̈͗́͗̆̑̎͐̿͊̓̏̀̈̇͐̽̏̀̾̂̎̏͊̿̏̆̉̈́̑͗̎̿̈́̂̾̓͒́̋̈́̀̏̓̃̐̈͂̅̓͗͛͋̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅĮ̸̡̛̛̛̛̬̭͓̼̮̦͚̭͎̜̤͓̤̭̪̟̤͕̠̮̦̭͎̤̙̺̜͚̟̟̬͇͈̪̱̳̱̱̮̠̺̥̥̗̮̗͈̺͖̮͔͂̆̄̇̒͆́̃̓̈́̓̃̏̏̾͗̉͗̌͆͒͊̄͑̈́́͐̏̾̂͒̆͛͂̍̒̊̓̍̏̈́̊́̾̅̆̌̿̓̿̊̀͛̾̇̊̒̉̎̊̇̎̂̂̔̈́͛̈̒̌͌̔͑̌̈́͗͆̀̒͊͌͒̓͆̄̐̉͆̈́̆̈̃̍̿̐̿̿̂̉̐̏̿̃̈́̉̔͑̐̍͐̈́͛͗̇͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅL̶̨̨̢̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̻̻̘̲̠̝̟̟̞̻̥̗̣̖̬͕̮͉͎̻͖͇̗̰̦̣͇̘̬̺̘̭͍͕̙͈̣̦̼̜̹͉̹̠͇̠̜͉͕̠̼̮͈̲̘͓̣̭̱̩͖̩̥͉̖̳̪͚̼̲̟̤͈͔͈̳̖͑̉̔͌̈́͛̿̓̔̑͑̅̅̓̽̓̃̐̋̅͆̌͋̽̌́̌͋̓̓̇̈́̑̐͐̃̉̈́̏̈́̅̈́̈́͐͛̎͒̅͑̍̄̍̆̀̆̎͑̓̃̾̈́̿̒͋͗̓̾͗̃̐͌̃̐͛͌̅̆͂̅́̉̊̈̑͊̓̀̈́͋̌̔͋̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅĻ̸̡̨̧̛̛̞̘͉̻̫̩̠͓̱̻̭̼̱̺̬̹̩̰̘̥̩̦̜͔̼̻̗̱̬̼̘̘̺̥̗̥͍̱̯̤͖͉̫̭̬͓͇̣̪͈͔̻̳͙͎̤̳̱̬̬̮͇͓͓̠̺̗̞̟̱̍̀̐̂͂͊̿͋̇̃̈́̿̉̍͊̑̈́̽̀̓̄̑̌̒̂̄̆͑̓̑͆̎͑̈͑̀̓̈́͗̏̓͋͑̽͋́̚͘̚̚̚͘͜͠͝Ȩ̷̡̡̧̛̣̼̼̗̦̩̱̺̱̱̼̤̺̺̦̲̜̙͈̲͚̯̬͖̳̱͍͖̲͉͚͔̻̲̬̙͖̪̜͙͇̻̖̬̭̮̰͎̦̬̠̜̖̤̦̦̻̫͇̬̼͉͇̳̙̪̳̺̜̜̫͓̝̲͙͇̰̖̥͈̜͓̞̲̻͖̰͙̗̦̪̼͕͕̘̽̑̅͌͑͊͊̓̅̒́̈̋̆́̋͌̓̽̍̐͒͛͋̆̌̽̈̑̎͛͂̃͌͒̓̈́̓̍͒͊̊̄͛̀͌̊͐͗͂̒̃͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅḐ̷̨̢̡̡̡̡̧̨͓̣̦̯̝͖͚̰̮̟̟̣̲͇̫̱̤̭͎̪̘̯̮͉͙͇̜̦̬͖̜̬͙̮̩̤̙̬̬̙̺̣̭̜͈̝͚̙̝̤͇͉̰̺̉̍̌͐͛̂͗̈́̓̒̏̅͆̄̐̾͒̈̋̆͒͒͊̄̿͊͒̕̚̕͜͜͜͠ͅ ̴̢̢̡̧̧̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛͙̼͕̮̩̖̹͇̜̥͔͕͔̭͓̼̜͉̮͔̟̪͙̺̲͇͓̯̱̲͔͔͙̟̲͚̙̙̖͈͉̝͙̼̱̲͔̙̗͓͕̭̪͗̿͊̉̓̍̽͊͒̌̏̎́͊͋̅̎̃͋̓̐̅̐̈́̔̇͐͌͛̽͑̄̀̈̂̑̾͗̈̏̒̍̏͐͆̅͋̊̉̓̊̅̾͊͌̿̋́̑̐̾̍̎̅͒̆̉̇̍̄̂̍͑͛͌͗̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅY̷̢̡̡̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̛̛̼͙̘̭͍̩̝̘̝̠̞̩͓̺͚̞̪̯͉͇̙̤̮̼͙̳̜̯̖̣̟̙̪̦̣̗̤͇̻̗̳͔͓̖̼̦͔̜͎̲̥̗̳̗̪̳̜͎̣̗͎͕͈̦̹̤̤̙̭͈̻̘̘̣̲̦̪͇̦̦͔͓̑̉̌̈́̉̈́͌̽̿͋̒̈́͑̄͊̒̇̋̒͐̊͐̔̀͗̎̃̈́̒́̀̍̈́̂̈́͌̑̍̋͌͌̒́̒̆͊͛̋̍̇̈̿̊̌̇̈́͐̍̅̂͛͒͆̒͛̋̌͛̔̓̎̆́̏͑̑̆͗͒̂͊͂̉͌͑̊͒̃͆̃̓͗̐̉̄̅̊͂̅̾̇̂̐̊̋̆̋̒̇̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠Ǫ̷̛̛̛̪̙̠̲͓̩̬̜̮͎̦̱̃̏͑̃̅̄͛̔̎̆̒̇͋͋̑̍̉͊̾̓͑̈́̍̽͛͌̾͑́̈́̿̊̋̈́͛̂͊̂̊͛͂̐̏̔́̏̎̈͋̈́̌͗̿͒̐͛̆͂̀͊̇̅̐͂̏͆̈́̿͋̍͊̿̉͂̉́̋͂͌̽̇͒̍͂̀͑̊͆̎̄͐̋̐̉͑̐̿̐̅̓͂̃̈́̑͗̿̀͑̔͊̐̂̀̂͗͑̽̀̈́͊̈̍̓͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠Ư̵̢̢̧̧̧̨̧̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̫̼͈͉̠͈͎͚̝͖̜͓̤͎̤̳̟͉̪̲̪̹͓̟͔̰̳͇̱͚͙̺̣̣͇̰̙̹̗̰̮̗͖̰̥̮̗̘̝͖̖̗̹̮̫̣̖̰͈͕̗̹̪̫͔͉͕̭̺͚̖̹͉͎̮̙̭͕̗̂̄̿̋̃̆͆́͒́͛̐̈́̀̉͋͂͐̈̈̈́̊̎̍̈́͂̐̈́̾͊̇̆̌͆̅̿͌̐̒̈́̓̋̐̓̉̃̽͌̀̈́̏̌͌͗͂̄̾̌̄̈́̽͒̃̌͌̇̾̂̿͆̏͗̈̅̿̃̎̿̀̀̌͐͐̌̇͆͗̊͑͊̄͗̅̿͐̈́͊̈́̽͑͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͝͠͝ ̵̢̨̨̛̛̥̰̫͉̹͇̭̰͍̰̹̜͍͉͎̙̖͙̬̮͕̜̦͙̫̟͔͓̔̏̈͑͛̓͋̌̔͑̈̅̓̆̈̀̓̊͐̐̽̌͌̂̍̐̋̎͊̏̋͛͌͗̃̈́̾́̈̾̽́̐̿̉͆̈́̿̎̓̓͆́̋̾̕̚̚̕͜͝͠͠͠ͅḊ̵̨̧̢̡̧̢̨̡̢̨̰͕̹̪͔͚͍̥̣͓͓͉͇͍͇̜̣̫̦̘͇̹̙̥̞̹͈̘̟̝̼͎̻̠̙̩̠͎͎̰͕͓͉͙͓̥̺̮͚͓̯̠͚͓̮͙͎͕̟͓̱̘̩̻͉̤̜̖͉̳̝̝͙̦̻̤̙̦̙̗̟̘̘͇͓̠̫̻̱̗̫̝̺̰͓͇͙͇̦̰̫̱̖̗͕̤͚̫̻̬̩̣̤̘̜͍̯͇͈̗̹̥̪̟̋͋̍̈́̑͗̔̌̎͐̽̂͒͘̕̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̱͔̝͉̤̣̻̼̖̬͉̪̙̺̳̪̣̖̫̠͎͓̰͔̹̟͚̮̜̣̻̩͕̙͍̝̯̫͕̤͙̱͔͕̮̰̞̭̺̯̱̙͎̘͈̟͇̹̥̗̲͙͚̯͉̬̭̱̣͍͖̘͓̮͚̮̭͈̦̲̟̮̖̤̰̞̮̩͉͚͚̖̮̫̝̥̤̟̮̤͙̩̙͎̫̘̳̘̠̠̮̻͓͎̹̮͈̪̲̫̯̠̫̮̤̫͒̐͂̑͌̈̀̑͆̑̍̃̑̌̅̒̒͒̅̀͑͋̊̄̈́̓̇͒̀̈́͆̓́̂̈́͌̈͂̑̈́̉͊̉̈̃̈́̄̎̎̉̈͛͌̽̅̾̄̂̌̉̈́̅̅̄̿̅͆̓̓̔̾͛̍̓́̑̃̊͗̇͗̀̑͋̋̆͆̂͗͐̆͌̀̐̊̌̄͑̌̄̈̌͒̈̌͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅA̴̢̡̧̛̛̩̯̰̹̫̦̥̰̖͍̞̼͍̞̓͐͆͌͋͑͊̉͛̂̑̈̾͗͊̔̑̒͑̈́͌͗̇̄̔͛̈́̌̒̊͑̎̈̓̈̎̊̇̉̾͌̂̐̐̆͗̊̒̐̏̍̈́̌̎̅̑̏̽͆̅̉̈͑̏̾̔͋̅̀̃̊͒̒̍̽̉͆̍͊̂̉͌́͋̈́͊͂̿̔̀̋̔̀̽̿̊̐̍́̍͌͑̓̈́͗̐̃͊͒̈́̄̿̐̉͋͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝Ḏ̴̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̢̡̨̢̨̡̡̢̛͈̯̱̻̬͎̹̣̱͙̙̺̟̮̣̹͖̳̹̜̰̺̲̞̦̲͚̖̝̙̝̘͉̪̰̪̫̜͚̗̬̘͍͙͎̘̤̜̥̬̪̟͔͓̖͙̥̥̭̼̪͇̳͉̻͚̩̖̰͙̦̖̝͖̟̬̖͈̤̼̻͉̹̙̞̣̪̟̜̠̰͍̫̖̠̞͉̩̰͓̭͉͈̦̠̼̖̮̭̜͉͓̰̠̝̲̳͓̜̤̩̯̹̝̾̈́̑̀̔̇̌͐̾͐̓̍̍̏̍͂̈͐̉̈́̀̓́͑̾͆̈̇͗͐̍̈̋̒̈̔̀̇͋͗̊̅̌̎̆͌̊̓̓͂̓̇͑̆̿̃́̈̿̾̈́̀͋͒́̈̌̐̆̾̅͊̐̂̉̈̿̄̕̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̤̻̉̔̄̐͋̈̈́̂͛̍̽̓̌̏̑̎͛̈́̏̓̄͒̿̈́̊̏͗̅͋̓̋͊̏͗̔̌͒̓̂̈͗͐̄͒͐̌͒̃̑͒̅̃͗͛̌̋̐͒̋̕͠D̷̨̡̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̱͉͈̭͍͔̮̙̖̖̺̻̱̤͙̞̻̖̠̦͍̙͕̮̥̦͎̳̟͍̯͉̦̯͙͈̥͉̠̭͓̠͍͕̮̝̹͎̟̬̟̝͉͖̰͇̺̱̝̰͖̺̣̮͉̳̭̩̗̲͈͚̻͓̣͍̦̗̦̖͔̠̲̮͓̺̗̐̐̍̾͒́̌̈́͒͊̑̾̿̾͆̇̾͌́̆̐̍͂̽̑̋͊̂̾̓͌̋͆̋̐̈́̍͗͗̏͊͆̏̒̽̐͂̔̈̓̐̔͊̔̋̀̂̈̿͌̔̋͐̈́̎̌͐͗̀̓͛͐͌̈́͛̊̈́̊̏̔̋̏̾̉̾̋̓̌̏̃̏̌͗͊̿͑̄͑̑̄͌͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅĘ̸̨̨̡̢̛̱͕̼̻̰̹̠͚͔͎͚̞̣̱̖̪̱̟͇̹͓̯̣̮̙͈͓̤̪͖̙̖̟̳̘͓̼͚̝̥̦̙͙̖̜̰̥̐̐̃͐̏͂̃̂͗̐̓͗͋͗̑̂͂͂̔́̈́̋̌̽̍̎̅̒̂͌͊̋͆̍̓͋̊͗͋̿̌͌̀͊̅̈̽̆̉̌̊̏͋̌͋̉̾̌̔̔̀́̅̆̀̂͛̀̃̊̉̾̇͗̐̌̒̿͒̎̿͋̀̅̆͊̅̔̌̀̋̓̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠A̴̡̢̧̨̧̨̨̛̛̹̞̝͍̮̼̱̭̲͓̻̖̹̣̱͇̦͉͙͓̣̣̼̠̹̫͎̗̲̮͔͇͓̗̗͖̮̮͓̱̗͈͉̹͎͈̭̫͇͙͇̝͚̮̗̞̪̮̥͔͕̻̖̞̳̳̣̭̲̯̱͉̮̟̭̬̯̰̫̱̭͉̮̱̘͍̻͔͖̤̓̂̅̈̓͋͛̎͗̈̉͛̏̄̒͒̓̐̌̐̏̃̇͑̒̒̑͂͊͂̔͛͗̇̀͌͐̆͒͗̄͋͊́̈́̅͛̇̓̆͊̈́͗͂̌̌̋̐͂̃͊͑̔̈́̌̔͆̊͗̎͂̊̓̋̈́̍͛̉͆̾̋̽͌̈̔͆͑́̏̾͊̐͂̾̅̍̔̇͋̌̓̓̇͆̉͆̔͋̽̃̌̾̐̔͒̑̄̋͑͂̂̏͒̆̓͛͘͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠D̵̡̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̧̢̡̧̡̛̛̮͎͚̗̭̥͎̪̯̗̗͍͉͙̖̦̱͔͎͓̭̬̞̞͚̩̲̝̦̗̦̲̜̪̰̟͚̥͔̟̫͉͈͔̹͙͍͖̬͓̦̠͓͓͍͎̝͍̝͈͉̲̦̳̳͖̜͕͚̩̣͚̮̰͈͔͕̘̘̭̣̈̓̽̂͊̂̆̅͐̓̋͋̈́̔̊̊̈́̌͂̉̾̇̓̃̎͑̉͋́͑́̅̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̨̢̡̡̢̨̛̛̣̯̟͍̯̝̼̭̣̥̦̰̱̟͈͖̗̖̖̻̳̙̜͍͚͖̤̯͙̣͎̝̺̟̹̝͓͙̠̞͓͖̺̥͓̞̱̤͙̺̖͎̮͚̥͈̾͋̅̑̐̅͑͌̈́̀͋̋̌͑̈͂̿̉͐͒̑͗͗̎̏́͊́̍͊͑̆̊͋̓́̑̈́̒̑́̅̽͆̃̓̎̆̇̽́̂́̆̂̌͋̑̐͒̑̉͛̃͌̀̌̐̾̈͋̄͐̋̄̀̾͒̔̇͂̈̌̈́̏͒̈̓̈́̔̈̃̑͛̄̊̈̾̓̌̇̈́̇̒̿́̏̎̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅD̴̡̡̧̡̡̛̞͈̟͎͈̭̝̳̪̱͕͉̩͍̰̜͕̪̟͔̯͕͚̰͓̦͖̦͙̫̟̹̞̤̠̠̬̞̗̟̰̦̻̼̬̣̱̙̤̲̦̝̣͕̯̪͍̺̰̥̈̈́͊̅͐̒̔͗̅͆̽͋͒͑̃͂̐̓͐́̀̑͋̉̍͂̃̂̆̏̓̂̐̒̉̓̅͌̇̌͋̌͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͝Ẽ̵̡̢̢̡̡̢̡̧̢̢̡̧̧̛̛̥̞̣͈̖͎̝̝̺̯̺̫̣̼̦̩̝͎̼͇̜͇̦͈͍̟̖̰̗͈͇͙̻͚̰͓͍̬͉̼̬̲͇̲̱̥͓͎̲͕̤̰͓͎̰͖̞͔̥̼͇̦̙̠̲͕̠̣̲͙̩̺̝̣̖̲̣͓͇͚̗͕̩̖̘̹͓̱̗̗̮̖͓͍͖͖̇̉̃́̑̈̉̇̇̂̋͌̀̎͛̊͂̾̆̀̊́͒̽͆̓͒̅͒͛͐̈́̓̏͋͒̋̈́̋̾̂̉̃͆̀̾̒͛̿̃͐̍̿̇̓̓̉̿̏͊̃͆̑̏͆̓̌̾̐̾͑͌͗̆̿̃̒̿̅̈́͊͆̇͒͗̃̔͋͌̃͗̊̈́̑͑͆̾͂̄́̃͑͆͑͋͋̓̃̓͘̚̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅA̶̡̧̨̛̪̣̼̥̪͈̘͚͈̲̳͕̺̪̼̼̰̺̭̞̰̯̲̬̖̲͉̩̫̟̪̩͚̋͐̿̈̃̈́̔̽̒̐̄̈́̓͑͒̑̔̏̍͆̒̌̒̀̾͌̓́̈͛̈́̏̅̈́͑̃̉̋̒͆̌̈̂͐͂̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅD̴̡̨̡̛̯̣̘͔̱͓͖͓̼̣̳̫͇̼̲̭̰͖͔̯͉̯̯̰̗͚̔̋͐̅̑͐̋̂̐̈̿́̔̾͑̆̾̀̌̓͂͛̂̎͑̕͠͠͝͝ ̸̧̛̛̹͍̞̖̘͔͙̺͈̹̟̣̠͔͎̯̫̼̳̫͌̆̊̃̓̿̆̈́̆̃͋̎̐̈́̀̆͆̓̏̽̆̌̍̑̀̌̓̈́͐̿̓̄̉̍͒̒̒͋͊̔͒̄̇͗̂͗̉̆͑̚̕̕͠͝͝Ḑ̴̧̨̨̢̧̧̛̭͚̮̫̼̯̘͇͓̬̣̙̪͍̻̞͔͉̪̘͓͇̞̜̰̦̬̪̖̠̞̳͇̺̟͙̩͚̩̦͕̲̠̪̩̟͉̠̪͖͙̝̥͈͔̙̘̩̗̦̯̜̼̜͉̝͙̼̓͐̄̃̀̉̓̃̇̎͒̈́̌̀͆̽̽͂̓̾̾̏̑͒̿̓͒̑̂̃̿̾͆͋̈̉͂͛̌͑̿̿̊͒͐͒̈́̉̈́̿̈́̊͐̂̆͐̿̿̂́̃̓̔̉̌̔̓̇͒̿̈́̓̓̆̍̃̔͂́̌̊̂̈́͌̃͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅE̷̡̨͔̩̘̭̠͓̳̩̹͛̑̈́̃̂̇̃̃̐̽̒̅̓̄̊̓͛͌̍̽́̆̏͒̆̊͋͐́́̏̓͐͒̂͊̃̽͑̅̓͛̓͆̇̉̊͋̇̿̀̾͂̔͂̎̿̊̅͊̅̄̈̒͆̈́̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠A̵̧̨̧̢̨̧̛͙͙̱̼̥̗̯̪̟̩͓͎̙͇̘̫̹͖̣͔̯͎̭̜̱̠̱̘͇̞̯̦̣͔̣̱̩͇̮͔͈͎͚̼̭̰͊͋̔͌̂̆̾̈͛̋̌̑͋̓́̽͋̊̈͂̿̔͗́̐̇̎̾̊̓̏́̇͑̎͆̽̀̎͒̈́̽͛̅̿̓͘̕̕͘͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅD̸̡̨̢̨̨̡̨̲̞͓̹͚͉̲̤̳̗̝̞̭̤̲͔̼̞̻̥̦͕̥̱͖̻͎̤̹̜̞͙̱̞̰̯͖̘̝͊͛̊̆́̈́̇̈̉͋̋̄̎͛̄̐̾̿͌͑̍̇̎̎̇͐̎̂̽͑̆̔̋̊̒͆̊͆̇͐̈́͒͆͐̒̃̂̆̿̍͆͗̄͂͆̄͆̿͛̋̄̓͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅ ̵̢̨̧̡̢̧̺̤̹̙̺͎̰̱̣̦̭͈̯̙͖̘̦͔͙̥̼̤͔̼͙͉̜̱̱̼̳͕̙̮̻͚̘̩̟̯̈́̈́̾̆͊͂͜͜ͅD̸̢̧̨̨̨̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̠̞̠̦͇͓͇͍͕͙̯̰͓̺̖̤͖̪̹̞̰̥͖͙̼̹̱͇̰̜̗̩̣̲͎͚͇͉͖̦̠̟͓̭͎̱̳̖͚͎̣̯̰̼͉̫̥̳͈̗̪̥̥̟̬̼̱͚̼̞̺̞̜̹̥͔̯̭̱̹̲̖̰̗͖̝̻̳̱̬̳̩̽̏̀̎̊̎̑̽̌̄̏̔̏̉́̂̾̍̑͌̉͑̓͊̑̇̈́́͊̑̈́́̓̓̍̋̐́̓̏̓̊͛̔̏͋̂̍̈́̃͑̆̀̓̚̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅË̴̢̨̢̨̧̨̨̧̡̧̨̧̡̛̗̤̗̪̯̼̭̗̳̥͚̰͖̪̯̦̻̹̳͚̦͚̞͚͇͙͓̹̩͍̣̲͚̹̘̹͉̥̠̺͇̣̬͙̣̺̮̲̳̰͇̭̹͓̪͔̝̯̩͍͚͖̮̬͓̭͍̭̬͖̭̪̤̘͔͕͕̥̰̲̺͔̯̬͓͉̤͙̻͇͖̩͔̪̮̥͉̖̰̩̩̟̦͓͔̭̪͇̭͎̏̄̋̓͑̇̑̄͒̿͑̈́̑̓͛̀͋́̍̑̿͒̌̑͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅĄ̷̛̛̦̹͈̼͍̣̜̦̘͉̥͙̦͋̿̋̃̍̅̀̅̊͆̈́̊̉͌̎͋̋́͐͛̊̀̾͆̍̍̓̈́́́̏͂̄̐̆̔̓́̈́͛̆̅̍̏̽̃̈́͌̎̑͐̎̂͋͂̊̒͐͂̍̈́̽͌͗̐͆͒͐̈́̓̎̾́̿̀̈́̓͊͑͋͂̈͌̈͐͘͘̚͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅḐ̵̛̛̛̻̖̂͋̒̈̔̅͊̊͂̂͒̇̀͋̈́̓̉͋̌͋̈́̀͐̾͊̓͋̑̂͑̈́̈́͒̇̒̏̈́̔̏̉̓̓̒̇͆͊̈͌̊̍̈̂̈̑̔̌͂̂̑̂̈́͌̓̒̈́͆̔̂̂̊̈̽͂̉̇̍͊̾͒̆̇̎̃͑̈́̄̆͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.</p><p> </p><p>And now he's here!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...Jaime is starting to panic. But only a little bit. Seriously, where was Valerie and Remus...? Would they just... leave him here...?</p><p>"But what if I killed you?"</p><p>That's what she said, right?</p><p>No.</p><p>"𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶?"</p><p>Shutupshutupshutup.</p><p>She never said that. That didn't happen.</p><p>He isn't 'dead'. That just isn't possible.</p><p>It isn't it isn't it isn't it isn't it isn't it isn't.</p><p>Jaime cries out for Valerie again, this time a bit more panicked than the original time he did so.</p><p>"V-VALERIE?! REMUS! HEY, ANSWER ME........!!!"</p><p>If there was anyone around to notice, they'd probably see that his shoulders are quivering.</p><p>"YOU GUYS!!!!! ALL OF YOU, C'MON, T-THIS ISN'T—THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! DON'T BE A JERK!" </p><p>There is no one here. Jaime realizes that. Maybe—Maybe if he pretended that—if he pretended that he was okay, that everything was okay, that everything was fine— </p><p>Before he knows it, he's yelling. Yelling and screaming at a figureless object. </p><p>At least the void can't judge you for not always upholding your cheery demeanor.</p><p>He continues yelling at the void. Jaime keeps calling for people who weren't even there in the first place. Uri. Akio. Ruhig. Charlotte. Remus. Valerie. Even Yurei and Hazama, at one point. He doesn't care who answers. Just someone. He needs to make sure SOMEONE is still there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They aren't.</p><p> </p><p>After a while of yelling, he takes a deep breath—reminiscent of another time in which that happened, but he forces that memory behind a figurative door and locks it, disposing of the key in the deepest parts of his mind. Maybe... this was some sort of waiting room. A rather eerie waiting room, but a waiting room nonetheless. A waiting room for what, exactly? Even he isn't sure. Perhaps his partners will come back for him. Yeah. Maybe they're just... doing something. Important. They'll be back soon. They'll be back, he reassures himself.</p><p>And so, Jaime waits.</p><p> </p><p>He waits for a REALLY long time.</p><p> </p><p>...He had never been the patient sort.</p><p>"You guys can come back out anytime, y'know....... I've been waiting for a while..." He says to no one in particular. Were they seriously going to come back for him...? He's starting to doubt that.</p><p>Regardless of that, he continues waiting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...Then, almost as if it had struck him like an arrow from up above, he realizes.</p><p> </p><p>They aren't coming back.</p><p>He is dead.</p><p> </p><p>Dead as a doornail. Valerie had killed him. She euthanized him. In the neck. It happened in the galley, while they were all making milkshakes.</p><p>He knew. He KNEW. He knew that she was going to do something, however did little to stop it.</p><p>She....... she killed so she could be together with him and Remus, didn't she...?</p><p>Well? Where is she? Where are you, Yanovich? He's been waiting. He's been waiting for what seems like forever. He's been waiting for such a painfully long time.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime misses Valerie. Remus, too.</p><p>He knows he shouldn't.</p><p>But he does.</p><p> </p><p>Holding his head in his hands. The metaphorically locked door has been utterly destroyed by a metaphorical battering ram.</p><p>At this point, Jaime Neo's smile drops. Tears quietly fall down his cheeks and into his lap. It's been so long since he's seen anyone. He'd give his left arm—he'd even die again just so he could get the chance to see Valerie again.</p><p>He wants to yell at her. He wants to kiss her. He wants to sob into her shirt. He wants to marry her. He wants her to tell him everything is going to be okay. He wants to tell her he never wants to see her again. He wants everything to do with her and nothing to do with her at all.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, none of those can be done now. Jaime wipes his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Was this Hell? He wouldn't be all that surprised if it was.</p><p> </p><p>Hell or not, he's going to need to figure out how to deal with it. Maybe he'll get the chance to see someone else at some point.<br/>
Maybe he can see Uri again. Maybe he can tell him how he should've been a better friend to him. Maybe he can see Akio again. Maybe he can tell him how he should've died in his place. Maybe he can see Ruhig again. Maybe he can tell Ruhig about all of the new things he learned. Maybe he can see Charlotte again. Maybe they can bond over movies and TV shows. Maybe he can see Remus again. Maybe he can tell them how sorry he is for not being able to protect him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he can see Valerie again.</p><p>Maybe he can tell her he loves her.</p><p> </p><p>For now, he'll wait. And he'll continue waiting until he won't have to wait anymore. But for now, Jaime takes life (or death, in his case) one thought at a time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>